You Mean The World To Me
by Sempiternally
Summary: America and Britain are walking through the forest, retreating from the 'Awesome' Clutches of Germany and Italy. During their walk, they admit their feelings for each other.


**A/N – Argh, my first Hetalia One-Shot. XP ~ Thanks to my Friend, Eclipsemoon82; I am now, a rabid Fan of Hetalia. *Sweat drops* I hope that my setting and characters are right. I've tried as HARD as I can! – And have gone through so many obstacles to write this one-shot – (Including my Laptop being a complete utter nuisance RIGHT when I was about to finish this, 1, 000 word story. It froze on me, and didn't save ANYTHING! XD) ~ Anyway, continuing on with the story. **

**Also, I am sorry for any OOC behaviour! .**

"I can't believe you let that git Italy, get away!" Britain yelled.

"Aw, c'mon Britain!" America yelled in response, "It's not my fault!"

Both Britain and America were both walking through the very dense forest growth, retreating from the 'great forces' of Germany and Italy.

"You can't always depend on your, 'Great Hero Voice'; to cheap talk you out of a life and death situation!" Continued Britain, "Seriously, it won't get you anywhere!"

America ran his fingers through his hair, taking in the wonderful nature around him; aside from Britain's annoying voice, the forest itself was as silent as anything.

"Cut me some slack, man!" America complained, "I never thought Germany would be so mean!"

"Germany is always so mean!" He snapped in return, "I thought I taught you better than that?"

"I taught myself," America grumbled, "You were gone half the time."

Britain stopped in his tracks, "Is it REALLY necessary to bring up this particular topic?"

"It's more than necessary!" America continued, "It's mandatory!"

Britain folded his arms across his chest, frowning hard and gruffly sighing. "To you maybe, but not to me."

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Because I don't care about the past, nor do I care about YOU."

"Ouch Britain," America whined, "That was harsh."

"Well, I'm not in a very good mood; and talking about all this rubbish is just utter nonsense!"

"It's not rubbish!" America argued, "Don't you think I have every right to know WHY we can't be friends!"

"You don't remember?" Britain asked with sarcasm, "You practically disowned me in front of a lot of people, during the Revolutionary War."

America bit his bottom lip eyeing the ground; thinking of a positive comment.

But he couldn't.

Who could blame Britain for now hating America? He was right, during that darned Revolutionary War their friendship had been destroyed; America tried at times to make things right between the two men, but Britain would always push him away and never think twice about what America was trying to do; it was obvious that Britain just didn't care anymore.

"See?" Britain said after a few moments of silence, "You've got nothing to say, that just proves that I'm right."

"Whatever," America breathed, "Why can't I attempt to make things RIGHT between us?"

Britain laughed, "You're so funny, how can you expect me to allow you to make things right? You crushed my feelings into the ground that day." He paused a bit, "At least you gained your freedom."

America grunted, "I know you want for us to be friends again, remember that day; when you asked me to have a drink with you? You practically spewed all your thoughts out!"

Britain blushed, "That was the cause of alcohol! It wasn't me! I was drunk!"

"It sure as hell sounded like you," America muttered, "C'mon we both know you wanted us to be friends before!"

"Well, I don't anymore!" Britain yelled, "So stop pushing the subject."

"And you wonder why I decided to become free." America muttered.

Britain stopped walking and glared at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"And you wonder why you don't have any friends." America added, not answering Britain's remark.

"What are you blabbering on about?" Britain demanded.

"You're just so rude." America began, "You're so oblivious to that."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." America whispered as he walked ahead; not bothering a glance over his shoulder.

Britain stood there, mouth wide open as he watched his old friend walk away. Not fully understanding what America was saying.

"What are you going on about?" Britain cried as he ran after him, "Whatever it is, I didn't do it! It was France!"

"It's nothing like that!" Snapped America, "Why are you so blind to see."

"See what?" He asked.

America rolled his eyes and continued walking.

"Please don't tell me you're getting all, 'Spiritual' on me!" Britain complained as he urged an answer from him.

"No, I'm not getting all; 'Spiritual'." America said, "I'm just saying, you're rude, stupid and don't see the pain your causing."

"What pain?" Britain asked, "Who am I causing pain to?"

America spun on his heels; stopping just inches from Britain.

"Me." He whispered, tears stung his eyes as he spoke that word, "You're hurting me."

Britain didn't know what to say America had rendered him speechless. There was possibly nothing Britain could do or say that would make America feel any better; and he felt a pang of sadness for that.

"I'm sorry," Britain muttered; dipping his head and staring hard at the ground.

America wiped the tears away with the back of his hand, "No you're not." He spat, "You're not sorry."

Britain just stood there; unable to move under America's cold gaze.

Britain sucked in a deep breath before he made himself say the next sentence, "I was trying to make things right between us," He muttered, "But you didn't care."

America's gaze softened slightly; in his unconfident attempts, Britain DID try to set things right. But America constantly pushed him away and continually rejected him; was it right for him to be mad at Britain, when Britain had attempted to try the same way?

A soft sob escaped from Britain, bringing America's attention to him.

"I'm sorry," Britain cried, "I'm so sorry."

America's eyes welled up with more tears as he pulled Britain into his arms; allowing him to cry into his chest.

They stood like that, for what seemed for hours; comforting each other. Until Britain reluctantly pulled away.

"I never wanted to hurt you," He whispered as he wiped whatever last tears were left, "Never."

America half smiled and pulled Britain back towards him; pressing his lips against his in the process; Britain's face grew a deep red as they kissed, relaxing into America's arms.

America pulled away and smiled smugly, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He muttered.

Britain blushed to a tomato red, "You. G-G-Git!" He stuttered as he fumbled for the right words, "You could've saved us a lot of emotional suffering if you told me that a lot sooner!"

America laughed as he held Britain's hand, "Let's just say, I was trying to find the right moment."

Britain shook his head as he squeezed America's hand; "Well, you picked the right moment." He chuckled, "For once, you haven't made a mistake on that."

America pouted, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Britain shook his head and drew America in for another hug, "It means I love you too."

**A/N – OMG I'm so scared. O.O – Well I have no idea how the ending was, but tell me what you think via reviews. ^_^ R&R thank you! **


End file.
